Storm 2
Storm 2 is an invertable box-shaped robot that has taken part in the Roaming Robots events. It is well known for winning the 3rd World Championships of Robot Wars, the New Blood Championships of Robot Wars Extreme 2 and also finishing 2nd in the 2006 UK Championships. In Robot Wars the 7th wars to Typhoon 2 and in Series 8 lost in the heat final to later champions Apollo. Storm 2's weapon is an electric lifter which is front-hinged, even though in the first 3 years of it being around up to mid 2006, it had a 4-bar linkage design for the lifter, similar to that of Battlebots competitor BioHazard. Storm 2 also participated in RoboGames 2008 where it got beaten by Sewer Snake. Contentshide 2004 UK Championships (Winter Tour) 2005 UK Championships (Winter Tour) 2006 UK Championships 2006 Winter Tour Wins/Losses Honours 2004 UK Championships (Winter Tour) Storm 2 competed in its first big competition after Robot Wars TM in 2004. It won its qualifier fight at Newport against Chompalot easilly and also Mighty Mouse as well at Worcester which gave it the points it needed to qualify through to the finals at Doncaster. In round 1 of the finals, Storm 2 faced Velocirippa who it managed to ram around the arena and put it where it wanted and despite getting flipped by Velocirippa, it still managed to win the judges decision on aggression. Next in the quarter-finals it met Ewe 2 who it got beaten by forcing Storm 2 to go into the loser's melee and face Ripper & Mute. Storm 2 again lost after Ripper became immobilised and Storm 2 got stuck on Ripper which dragged Storm 2 out along with it. 2005 UK Championships (Winter Tour) Storm 2 came back the next year for the 2005 UK Championships as the 4th seed, it won its first qualifier match at Portsmouth easilly after Hades bungee cords for its flipper snapped meaning it couldn't use it. Storm 2 finished the fight off by pushing Hades in the fight. Next it fought Pressure at Birmingham who managed to flip Storm 2 twice, but Storm 2 was unharmed and remained in control of the fight, ramming Pressure into the walls and leaving it immobilised in the corner. Winning both of its fights meant it had the points it needed to qualify for the finals at Folkestone. In round 1 of the finals, Storm 2 fought the no. 6 seed Kronic. Storm 2 did shove Kronic a few times but it spent most of its fight upside down after being flipped by Kronic, it nearly at one point nearly went out the arena. Both robots were still mobile at the end which lead the battle to a judges decision and the judges decision went against Storm 2 and it was out the Winter Tour 2005. 2006 UK Championships Storm 2 competed in the first full-combat event outside of Robot Wars in 2006. It shared its pod with Leveller 2, TX-108 & Toxic where it won its first battle against TX-1O8 after it got shoved down the pit, next it beat Leveller 2 and in its next battle lifted Toxic up so it got stuck on its side against the wall and Storm 2 was through to the finals. In round 1 of the finals, Storm 2 met the no. 2 seed Terrorhurtz. For the fight, Storm 2 got fitted with a shock-absorber to protect against the axe blows from the deadly axe. It worked out well and the fight was basically Storm 2 shoving Terrorhurtz all over the arena with Terrorhurtz's axe landing ineffective axe blows on Storm 2. Eventually, Storm 2 shoved Terrorhurtz into a corner where it ended up getting its own axe stuck on the wall and was immobilised. Next in the quarter-finals, Storm 2 met 8465T who couldn't get its flipper underneath Storm 2 and got shoved around until Storm 2 flipped it over near the wall where it couldn't self-right due to the wall being there. It next fought PulveriZer who again got hammered into the walls and sparks always flew as Storm 2's titanium armour came into contact with it. The fight went to a judges decision and Storm 2 won on aggression so Storm 2 was through to the grand-final, here it met the newcomer Turbulence. It never quite got itself to any effect on Turbulence as Turbulence flipped it over so it couldn't run well inverted and was flipped against the wall stacked where it couldn't get down and finished 2nd in the whole tournament. 2006 Winter Tour Storm 2 took part in the 3rd Winter Tour hosted by Roaming Robots in 2006. It lost to Knightmare at Portsmouth but won its other qualifier fight at Birmingham which enabled it to qualify for the finals at Folkestone. In round 1 of the finals, Storm 2 defeated Tiberius 4 before meeting Behemoth in the quarter-finals where it got beaten. In the loser's melee, it teamed up on Turbulence with Ripper to get it down the pit and when it was all between Ripper and Storm 2 to fight, Storm 2 got shoved down the pit too by Ripper but managed to get out and move Ripper in there. Ironically, after meeting Behemoth in the quarter-finals, it met again with it and got beaten again in the semi-finals. After losing the semi-finals, Storm 2 fought for 3rd place in the play-off against Merlin. The fight was close with Storm 2 managing to ram Merlin all around the arena and get flipped as well, but lost the judges decision and finished 4th. This was the last time Storm 2 fought in the Winter Tour. Wins/Losses Wins: 11 Losses: 7 Honours Robot Wars Extreme 2 - New Blood Champions Robot Wars - 2nd in Series 7 Robot Wars Series 7 - World Champions UK Championships 2004 Quarter-Finalist UK Championships 2005 Finalist 2nd in UK Championships 2006 4th in Winter Tour 2006 Robots Live! - Team Championships 2011 Runners-Up with Team Tilly All-Stars Robots Live! - Team Championships 2012 Runners-Up with Team Mighty Reds Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:UK Championship Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Robots with unique weapons Category:Runners-up Category:Tag-Team competitors Category:Heavyweights Category:Annihilator competitor Category:Allstar Category:Semi-Finalist Category:Quarter-Finalist Category:Robots with lifting weapons Category:Grand Finalist Category:Invertible Robots